Dutch
Name Dutch is Major "Dutch" Schaefer a mercenary on Earth, played by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film 'Predator'. Dutch also appears in all the versions of Predator (video game) as Dutch, and as Dutch in Contra, the character also appears in Alien vs. Predator: Arcade and Alien v Predator (Mugen) although these characters are cybrogs. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predator (film) Predator (NES) Predator (Amiga) Predator (Acorn Electron) Predator (Amstrad CPC) Predator (Atari ST) Predator (Commodore 64) Predator (Sinclair ZX Spectrum) Contra (Arcade, NES, MSX2, DOS, C64, CPC, ZX) (1987) Super Contra (Arcade, NES, DOS, Amiga) (1988) Contra Operation C (SNES, Game Boy) (1991) Contra 4 Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Alien v Predator (Mugen) Features Distinctive composition - muscles, mercenary fatigues. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] Dutch and his elite special forces team enters the Jungle looking for a helicopter and it's crew in guerrilla territory in Central America in the film Predator. After starting by meeting Major General Phillips the coordinator of the mission who has assigned the team based upon their reputation in a military palapa set up in the jungle the team sets off for their jungle drop site. [[Predator (NES)|'Predator (game)']] Dutch fights guerillas and scorpions in the jungles of Central America from the film Predator. Continuity Dutch is played by Arnold Schwarzenegger in the film 'Predator' and the video games Predator. Dutch is the only character to appear in the Predator games. The original Contra, and its initial sequels (Super Contra and Operation C), and Contra 4 are set in the 27th century, and center around two commandos named Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, who were modeled after actors Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone. They are named after four actors who appeared in the film Aliens (Bill Paxton and Paul Reiser for "Bill Rizer", and Lance Henriksen and Michael Biehn for "Lance Bean"). They are members of a special guerrilla task force codenamed "Contra", who are repeatedly sent to thwart an army of alien invaders seeking to destroy the Earth. Arnold Schwarzenegger plays as Dutch in the film Predator against gorillas and a Predator and as Dutch in the console and PC versions but the character is Duke in mobile versions and the game is played as a Predator in Indiagames' Predator (phone). [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] Concept After the success of Terminator, Silver and Gordon first approached Arnold Schwarzenegger for the lead role, due to Arnold disliking the idea of it just being him and the alien, the script was re-written and included a team of commandos. The location of the guerrilla camp was a local restaurant called El Eden, John Vallone production designer set about making jungle filming as realistic as possible. As the film was shot during the dry season, Enrique Estevez and a crew with fire hoses went around a month before shooting watering the set and planting a number of artificial 30' tall trees, also positioning large artificial rocks and vines which were woven with the natural landscape creating the rainforest environment. On-set After a short delay by Arnold Schwarzenegger, principal photography eventually began in the jungles of Palenque, Mexico, near Villahermosa, Tabasco, during the second week of April 1986, but the film overall was filmed in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. After five weeks of filming Arnold was flown out so he could get married and honeymooned for two weeks in Antigua, filming then continued in May. Although Arnold lost weight during filming he and other cast members would weight train during the early hours, also stopping filming so Arnold could weight train in one scene as it required that the character Dutch would appear larger in a battle up against the Classic. Production According to Schwarzenegger, filming was physically demanding as he had to swim in very cold leech infested water and spent three weeks covered in mud for the climactic battle against Classic. In addition, cast and crew endured very cold temperatures in the Mexican jungle which required heat lamps to be on all of the time, with the rough terrain also caused problems due to it uneven surfaces and dense vegetation. Adam Hill victims effects crew and Scott Eddo make-up artist applied the camouflage patterns on actors with unique patterns for each. Arnold Schwarzenegger's character would have strong straight lines that complimented the character Dutch while Sonny Landham's character camouflage was more war-like, Carl Weathers' character soft camouflage suggested his CIA background, Jesse Ventura's character camouflage was understated and minimal, Billy Duke's character didn't have any camouflage while Shane Black's and Richard Chaves' characters wore camouflage blended with the surrounding jungle plants. With the dry conditions when filming water would be applied on actors keeping the continuity between scenes, this would also include blood effects and cuts. Although the director on-set requested prosthetic mud be made and applied while shooting, a form of clay was made with a binding agent and sprayed-on drying quickly, this could then be washed off after filming or reapplied as needed. Arnold Schwarzenegger's character Dutch, styles a H558-5000 watch worn during the incretion in the American jungles. Timeline The film Predator is set in the late 20th Century in the jungles of Central America. The games of Predator are set in similiar locations and at a similiar time as Predator (film). See also References Citations Predator (film) Contra (video game) Arnold Schwarzenegger Alien vs. Predator: Arcade Alien v Predator (Mugen) Footnotes Category:Marines Category:Info Category:Predator